herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Saturn
Sailor Saturn is one of the central characters from Sailor Moon series. She is one of the Outer Sailor Scouts. She is the Sailor Scout of Destruction. Her human name is Hotaru Tomoe. She was possessed by Mistress 9 in Sailor Moon S. She is voiced by Yuko Minaguchi in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Jen Gould and Chrisine Marie Cabanos in the English version of the anime. Personality She and Hotaru share different personality. As Hotaru Tomoe, she known as shy, kind-hearted and lonely girl and at the some point paranoid. Never having had any real friends, she was surprised yet happy to have met Rini. She had growing fears of losing herself someday and struggled to keep her dark side in check, so as not to harm those she held most dear. While she become Sailor Saturn, her personality drastically change. She become stoic, serious, less empathetic , little-bit sarcastic, and also having fondness for chaos of destruction. However, due her status as sailor senshi, she willing to do anything to save the world from evil-being with her powerful power and ready to sacrifice herself. History After the Silver Millenium was destroyed by the Dark Kingdom, the Outer Senshi's talismans were activated and awakened Sailor Saturn. Using the Silence Glaive, she destroyed the star system, including herself, and all was reborn. Sailor Saturn was reborn within Hotaru Tomoe. When she was reborn as Hotaru, she was raised by Souichi and Keiko Tomoe. However, when she still young, she have a accident occured in her father lab, causing she fatally wounded and killed her mother. To save her life, Souichi replace part of her limbs with cybernetic prosthetic, and he also connected with Pharaoh 90, who had her possessed with a Daimon who would become Pharaoh 90's partner in the future. Trivia *According to the manga's creator Yoshihiro Togashi, Kalluto Zoldyck design was inspired by Hotaru Tomoe. **For additional info, Yoshihiro Togashi and Naoko Takeuchi are married in 1999. *In manga and crystal, after Hotaru being reborn once again, she was taken by the other outer senshi to raised her. But in 90s anime version, she was taken by redeemed Souichi for temporary before later she was taken by Sailor Pluto as Trista Meioh and raised by the other outer senshi. *Prior to VIZ Media re-releasing the Sailor Moon series with a new English Dub which would restore all of the Sailor Scouts' English names to their original Japanese variant, Hotaru was the only Sailor Scout whose name was not changed to an English name in the previous English release when Sailor Moon S was released by Cloverway. **However, the exception in the Cloverway English Dub was her last name. It was pronounced as To-moh instead of To-MOH-eh. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Sailor Moon Heroes Category:Damsels Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Magical Girls Category:Amazons Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Elementals Category:Antagonists Category:Anti Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Related to Villain Category:Famous Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Revived Category:Extremists Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army